When You Wish Upon A Star
by Yami Scarlet
Summary: Sam Winchester was never one to wish, let alone wishing upon a star. His older brother said that 'stars don't listen' and Sam believed that it was true, but he was wrong. One-Shot. Sam x Lucifer


**A/N: This is my first ever SPN fanfic. Go easy on me SamCifer shippers! R &R**

* * *

Sam Winchester was never one to wish.

Let alone wishing upon a star.

But at one point, he tried wishing. He wished that their dad would come home for Christmas, and that they could come back home... to a real home. Not to a stuffy motel.

"Its stupid Sammy, stars don't listen to people's wishes." His older brother, Dean, would say to him.

"But-"the young Sam protested but Dean would hear none of it.

Now an adult, he had never tried wishing again. He had nothing against wishing. It's just that he found it pointless.

And as he grew up, he knew that demons would grant wishes faster than a star.

And besides, people started saying that when you wish upon a star it is a million years too late, and that star would probably be dead already before it even registered your dead wish.

Sam Winchester continued to carry on with his life.

He made a big mistake. A Lucifer-big mistake. He went on believing that he was doing the right thing as he drank and drank demon blood to get himself powerful, independent from Dean, and this is what happened.

But his brother, God bless his soul, never gave up on him.

But this was on him. He was the one who opened up a portal and let the devil out.

"We can solve this together Sam. We always do." Dean said to him.

This time is different though. They're up against one of the most powerful beings in creation. It is because of him that the Apocalypse is happening.

On one seemingly quiet evening, outside of Bobby's house, Sam Winchester decided to 'talk' to stars.

At first, he was hesitant. He should be praying...to God. But he no longer held the same faith, just as it broke Cas' heart that God was nowhere to be found.

He found a spot amidst Bobby's automobile junkyard, sat down, and just gazed upon the dark skies.

Dean would've frowned, followed by 'What the hell are you doing Sam?', and he'd go on rambling about doing things the Winchester way.

He pushed the thought away. He let the coldness of the night takeover as he started talking with a low voice.

He talked about how he regretted his choices.

He shouldn't have gone with Ruby.

He should've listened to Dean.

He should've seen the signs.

He shouldn't have left that day. He shouldn't have left Jess

He shouldn't be here in this world. His mom shouldn't have to die that way, and maybe his dad would've have to be so hard on his sons.

His eyes started to sting from the tears he held back.

Then he started to laugh at himself. He's a Winchester, he shouldn't be doing this.

But he is.

He wished to whoever was out there listening to forgive him.

But no one answered.

And no one forgave him.

Sam stood up shakily. He didn't want to continue this because he knew...he knew that stars don't listen.

But as he turned around, a human, that wasn't there before, was standing inches away from him.

He should've heard his footsteps approaching, but he didn't. No one should be here other than his brother and Bobby.

With practiced reflexes, Sam drew his demon knife out and pointed it at the stranger. The stranger merely smiled at Sam and greeted him as if he know him.

"Who are you?"

"I heard you Sam."

Sam frowned, never lowering his knife.

The man stepped forward, and Sam could see the man's features clearly. Blond hair spiking at every direction, blue-eyed, tall as well, dressed casually.

The man looked normal to Sam. Sam's instincts was telling him otherwise.

His instincts was telling him to run. Go wake up Dean and Bobby and run. Run and never look back.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He said like he was reading Sam's mind about running.

"You're not a demon." Sam said as a statement.

"No." The man smiled like a child getting a treat.

"Then what are you?"

The man frowned at Sam's question. He taps his index finger thoughtfully. "I'm a star."

And he glowed. The man freaking glowed. Sam had to shield his eyes against the blinding light.

He was like the sun, except the light wasn't hot.

And for a brief moment, Sam really thought that he was seeing a star.

Sam lowers his hand as the light fades and the darkness and silence settled again.

"I forgive your flaws Sam."

Sam stares at the man a little too long.

"Don't think so low of yourself. You deserve better than that."

Sam lowers his eyes as the words sunk in his brain.

"I can set you free Sam. I can give you everything you wished for."

Sam stood still and lowered his head. This guy was handing him everything in a silver platter.

"And all you have to do is give your consent."

It was all so tempting to Sam.

"Say yes."

Too good to be true.

"Helel. The Morning Star. Light Bearer. You're Lucifer."

There was sparkle in the eyes of the Devil at being called by his former name.

"Yes, that was me before I fell." He circled Sam like he was prey.

"I don't want anything to do with you." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"No? Are you sure about that Sammy?"

Sam cringes at the nickname.

"I've been waiting for a long time. Ever since you were a kid, I heard you. I heard your wishes Sam. I wanted to make it all come true."

"You're lying." Sam started getting dizzy.

"I don't lie Sam. Not to you."

Sam felt like the ground was swaying sideways. He must getting delusional as well for he assumed that there was a hint of care in Lucifer's voice.

Sam cannot form words. Everything around him was swirling, and his senses are failing him.

"When the time comes," Sam shivered at the voice near his ear, "you'll come to me."

"No… I won't." Sam said before he collapsed.

And before his vision starts to fade and his senses shut down, Sam felt arms catch him.

Something presses against his forehead as he was held close.

Sam let the dizziness take over him. The devil looks longingly at Sam.

"I won't let you fall on your own, Sam."


End file.
